ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Bem Gyeron
also known as "Starbem Gyeron" or "Gyeron Starbem" is a kaiju that appeared in the series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episode 26. Subtitle: Gieronia subtitle: Stats Gyeron Starbem *Height: 50 Meters *Weight: 35,000 tons *Origin: The Gieron Star Gieronia *Height: 68 Meters *Weight: 84,000 tons History Ultraseven A monster that lived alone on a desolate planet. Gyeron was a victim of The Ultra Garrison's experimentation on a new rocket that destroyed his home world. Gyeron pursued the rocket's origin and left for Earth to destroy it out of vengeance for the destruction of his home world. The Ultra Garrison quickly picked up on Gyeron's presence and tried to stop the monster while battling it in space, but Gyeron's reflective body parts allowed him to resist their efforts. Shortly after landing on earth however, the Ultra Garrison was able to corner the monster and using a series of bombs, Gyeron was blown to pieces by their bombs. Later that night however, the chunks that made up Gyeron's body reformed back together and Gyeron was revived, to which he flew off into the night. The next day, Gyeron was found in an open field by the Ultra Garrison. This time however Gyeron resisted their weapons and downed their jets with a combination of his radioactive mist and his energy rings. Once the Ultra Garrison was taken down, Dan transformed into Ultraseven to battle the alien monster. Gyeron proved to be a challenge for the ultra by using his arms to reflect Ultraseven's Eye Slugger multiple times, and using his energy rings to damage his right arm. Ultraseven continued to fight back and by absorbing enough sunlight, Ultraseven tore off Gyeron's right arm and slit the monster's throat with the Eye Slugger, agonizingly killing Gyeron. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Gyeron's death is debatable on whether it was justified or not. Gyeron himself seemed to be a victim of circumstance when its home was destroyed. The episode at the time of its syndication was also meant to satire Nuclear Deterrence, which was still a sensitive issue at the time in Japan. *As of March 2011, Gyeron's episode has been banned from television in Japan due to the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. *Although not physically seen, Gyeron is one of the monster that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Andro Melos While not directly appearing as himself in the series, a robot of Gyeron's likeness known as appeared in between episodes 22 and 29, and 40 and 42 of the series. Throughout episodes 22 through 29, Gieronia teams up with the robots, Bemuzun and King Joegue. At times they are paired with Zabiden and Mecha-Baltan. ' Powers and Weapons *Armored Wings:Gyeron's arms possess mirror-like attachments, they can reflect objects and light with great intensity. **Armored Head: Gyeron's head possess mirror-like attachments, they can reflect objects and light with great intensity. *Beam Quake: Gyeron can generate and fire energy rings from his hands, small but concentratively strong. *Radioactive Mist: Gyeron can exhale a yellow radioactive mist from his beak. *Reformation: Should Gyeron's body be blown or cut apart, the pieces can join back together in a few hours. *Flight: Thanks to his wings, Gyeron is capable of flying. Gyeron Starbem Armored Wings.png|Armored Wings Gyeron Starbem Armored Head.png|Armored Head Gyeron Starbem Beam Quake.png|Beam Quake Gyeron Starbem Radioactive Mist.png|Radioactive Mist Gyeron Starbem Flight2.png|Flight Gallery Gyeron.jpg Gyeron6.jpg Gyeron3.jpg|Gyeron vs Ultraseven 264px-Gyeron1.jpg|Gyeron in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju